Never Let Me Go
by beautifulwonders
Summary: 'I once heard that only once in your life will you find someone who can completely turn your world around, this my beautiful girl is you', Just a little one-shot of Klaroline set in the future!


**Hi, just a little one shot of Klaroline that's been running around in my head for a little while, hope you's like it and all feedback is welcome**

* * *

'Brother, do stop being a bore or you will find yourself alone without my excellent company as I will of ditched for that exceptionally tasty looking brunette over there' Kol huffed with annoyance, turning his head to the side Klaus just smirked at his younger brother. Kol had been eyeing the girl up ever since he got to the bar and knew it wouldn't be long till he disappeared with her, not enjoying his company Klaus quickly retaliated 'Brother dearest if it wasn't such a pain to bring you back to life before I would kill you right here and now for being such a nuisance, go away and play with your food' Kol frowned before a Cheshire like grin spread across his face ' Awe Nik you're no fun when pining over Blondie however it looks like I'm taking my meal to go, goodnight brother' hopping off the bar stool and swaging over to the barely dressed bar maid. Fed up Klaus chucked some cash onto the bar before making his way out of the bar whilst checking his phone, realizing he had a missed call he didn't bother checking who it was, probably Elijah checking in again on him. It was beyond annoying, just because Klaus told Elijah about Caroline did not mean he needed watched or that he was going to spiral because she kept rejecting him, he said he'd wait and he has been for 13 years yes but as a vampire time moved differently.

It was the morning after that Klaus finally looked at who his voice mail was from he frowned when he saw it was Caroline. He wasn't expecting her call, she was always so stubborn. She'd been adamant she'd never need him. She'd turned him down year after year, even when he offered to take her to the MET in New York for her 21st. She didn't call when she was being hunted by a vampire hunter at her college, or when Tyler ran away with the she-wolf, or when Elena yet again turned off her humanity. She didn't even call when all her so call friends abandoned her leaving Caroline with only her mother as a friend as Matt had also left her. Klaus was standing in a hotel in Peru feeling helpless to her when he finally listened to her voice mail . Her voice straining, struggling with her words 'Klaus…it's it's Caroline'

'I don't know what I'm doing anymore. My…my…mum, she, she's...' unable to continue from tears Klaus can hear streaming down her face, he hears her take a deep breath before hanging up. Upon arriving at her house he found her lying next to her deceased mother. He didn't know how long she had been lying there, her voice mail broke his heart and he'd got on the first flight he could back to America. He'd been calling her for the last 8 hours with no reply. He didn't bother calling the rest of Scooby gang, they didn't care about Caroline, and they weren't even in America. When he finally got to her house it was night time and the lights were all out, he found her lying on the floor curled in a ball, faintly whimpering in her unconsciousness. She looked so young and broken, in a much too baggy jumper covering her delicate body, looking very un-Caroline like, beautifully broken to him. Crouching down careful not to scare her he gently stroked her hair away from her face before picking her up in his arms trying to sooth her in her troubled slumber 'I'm here Sweetheart. You can rest now my Love', just the sound of his voice soothed her finally calming her down.

He took Caroline to the Old Mikaelson Mansion Klaus vamp sped up to his old room, white sheets covered the furniture left behind when the Originals had relocated to New Orleans over ten years ago. Whipping the white cover of the bed Klaus gently laid Caroline down whilst getting rid of the other white sheets around the room amazed that all his useless belonging where all still around. Walking back over to the bed he leaned over gently placing a kiss upon her forehead before straightening out, he had to call Kol and let her know he would not be joining him back in Peru but before he left the room he heard a whispered thank you coming from Caroline. Turning to her sure enough her eyes were open watching him. They watched each other in silence. Until Caroline shifted and broke the string that was attaching them to each other.

'Thank you, Klaus, I…' Caroline paused trying to figure out the right words to say next, 'She's dead' he could see her struggling and it broke his heart. Taking a breath to steady herself Caroline continued 'she's dead and I couldn't do anything about it, why couldn't I of been there. She wasn't old her health of fine late nights and all but a heart attack? How do I...' and that is when she broke, tears descended from her already red and swollen eyes unable to contain the sobs that wracked her whole body in an instant Klaus had her in his arms stroking her hair gently whispering words of comfort and promise 'It's okay there wasn't much you could have done, for now sleep my love you need some energy in you' Caroline looked up through her delicate baby blues. No one could deny that there was something between the baby vamp and the big bad hybrid. Her voice croaky 'Stay with me, please. I don't want to be alone' he nodded before fallen back in to her safe haven of sleep away from the misery that had destroyed her. How anyone could leave her was beyond him, with no words said he gently placed her lying down and snuggled into her from behind. Briefly he wondered if this was what Bekah described to him as spooning until he realized he finally had Caroline Forbes willingly in his bed, alas not under the circumstances he hoped for but there was something undecidedly perfect and content just sleeping with her in his arms. Snuggling closer he closed his eyes and followed Caroline into the world of unconsciousness.

Klaus awoke feeling more alive since he could remember however when he opened his eyes his blonde beauty wasn't in the bed with him, using his senses he soon realised she wasn't even in the house. Enraged that she had run from him he quickly dressed and followed her scent. When he caught up with her she had a few things coming her way, yes he knew she was mourning but that did not mean she could use him for comfort and then bugger off before he had even woken, that was throwing his generosity back in his face. Her trail was one that Klaus began to wonder if she knew where she was going, he had been around town and had looped back to the mansion coming in the opposite way he had left, quickly checking again that no one was there he left. He was getting angrier and angrier at her until he finally found her sitting atop of the falls throwing wild flowers into it and watching them tumble then disappear at the bottom. As he watched her his anger slowly vanished, she was exquisite a rare thing to come across these days, her hands and face were dirty as if she'd been digging, the wind was gently blowing against her dirty curly blonde hair making it look wild, she seemed smaller to him more delicate or maybe it was only because she looked so innocent sitting cross legged in a world of her own.

She felt him before she seen him. She knew he'd come and find her. He always did. Sitting next to her now she realised she owed him an apology 'I'm sorry Klaus, I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep you looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb you so I just went for a wonder and ended up here. We used to come for picnics and sit right over there under the shades' pointing to a massive oak tree that he could faintly make out the words Forbes on it. Underneath however he realised why she was covered in dirt. She had buried her mother out in the wilderness a place however where she could look over mystic falls just like she had been doing her whole life. Klaus realised then that he was in love with her, she was selfless and he really did want to be the man that she wanted, no needed. Taking a flower from her hand he gently whispered

'As long as you watch over her, I will always be near. May you rest now my dear',

And through the wild flower into the falls. Caroline didn't know what to say she was filled with admiration, Klaus didn't exactly know her mother but he knew how much Caroline meant to Liz so those parting words about her safety meant a lot, gently moving herself onto her knees Caroline leaned over and placed a soft and caring kiss upon his stubbly cheek. Surprised at Caroline's gift Klaus stared at her mouth open, gazing into each other eyes Klaus trying to understand his golden girl and Caroline trying to figure out how he had weaselled his way into her heart. He gently caressed her hand. The moment was perfect; nothing could spoil it. Klaus made up his decision,

'I once heard that only once in your life will you find someone who can completely turn your world around, this my beautiful girl is you. Caroline, I know what you are going through right now is tough and you know how hard it will be in the future but will you give me the chance to do it with you, together? For the past ten years you're all I've thought about and finally having you in my arms last night made me realise I love you and I can't let you go love'

He paused and silence seeped in between them as Klaus let her digest what he had just said, he watched many emotions run across her face happiness, shock, confuse meant, a little sadness, to his amusement fear and dare he say just a little bit at the curve of her lip, Love? . He started to worry she would turn him down or run away just like all the times before. Getting impatient at her lack of verbal communication he stood up haling her up with him. Shocked from the sudden movement Caroline lost her balance and ended up with her face planted in Klaus's more than toned chest, embarrassed she peaked up at him only to see him with his trade mark grin smirking back at her. Waiting till Caroline righted herself with the little room he allowed her to have with his arms tightly enclosed around waist she huffed before settling her hands upon his chest

'So what do you say Sweetheart, let me show you the world?'

She just smiled before closing the gap in between them caressing her cheek he lifted her chin up so that their lips were almost touching, her lips parted and he leant in and kissed her, he kissed her so that her worries disappeared filling her with all his love and his soul whilst wrapping his body around hers enclosing her safely between him. She wasn't going anywhere so when she gently nudged him and pulled back he was to say the least disappointed until he looked into her eyes and saw nothing but love and hope colouring her beautiful face, she knew her feelings and she knew he knew yet the next words still stopped his world, completing his existence.

'**I love you, Nik. Never let me go'**

* * *

Thanks for reading guys, hope you's enjoyed it.

Let me know

Olive :) x


End file.
